Bowling Fun
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: The Naruto Gang goes bowling! Randomness! This is one shot and our first fic so don't flame! R


Good day everyone! My nii-chan Boneyboy and I, Curleyblue are writing our first fanfic. So don't flame us! There will be hints of pairings in this fanfic which are: Naruhina,

Sasusaku, Nejiten, and Shikaino. So let's go!! (A/N: We like writing in script format it's easier!)

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto or the insectide Raid

_**Bowling fun **_

The Konoha 12 are sitting on a curb, they have just finished training and are now bored on a blazing 120 degree day.

Naruto: I'm bored! (Whines)

Sasuke: Urusai, dobe.

Naruto: SHUT UP PRETTY BOY!!!

Sakura: Both of you shut up! (Bonks them on the head) Sorry Sasuke-kun.

Tenten: What do you want to do?

Shikamaru immediately suggests that they all watch clouds.

Everyone: NO!!!!

Ino kicks him: SHIKA-KUN!

Lee: I KNOW!!!! LET US GO BOWLING AND IGNITE OUR FIRES OF YOUTH!!!!!

Neji: Lee, calm down, are you on crack with Gai now?

Lee: NO!!! WELL, MAYBE WE'RE ON DOOBIE! (A/N A doobie is a marijuana cigarette)

Hinata: A-Actually, that i-i-isn't a bad i-idea

Naruto: Well, if Hinata-chan says its fun, it's fun!

Hinata: (MAJOR BLUSH!) _He called me chan!_

Kiba: Let's go!

**Later…**

Naruto: All right! Here we are! Who wants to go first?

No one answered

Naruto: Fine! I'll go first!

Naruto prepares his famous glowing orb of doom

Naruto: RASENGAN!!!!!

Naruto hits the ball, and it goes skyrocketing to the pins and gets a strike.

Naruto: HA! Beat that Sasuke!

Hinata: _Great job Naruto-kun!_

Sasuke: Will do, dobe.

Sasuke prepares his death-at-hand attack

Sasuke: CHIDORI!!!!!

Sasuke sends the ball soaring and gets a strike

Sasuke: What were you saying, dobe?

Sakura: Yea Sasuke-kun!

Sakura takes her turn

Sakura: RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura uses her superhuman strength and gets a strike and destroys half of the bowling alley with it

Sakura: Opps (Giggles)

Sasuke: _That was cool Sakura- chan_

Ino takes her turn

Ino: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!!!!!

Ino becomes the bowling ball and rolls for a strike. When she comes out of the ball respawning thingy she goes to her body

Shikamaru: How troublesome…Good job. Guess I'm goin' next.

Shikamaru uses his Neck Bind Jutsu hand to roll the ball down the aisle to get a strike.

Ino: Yay Shika- kun!

Chouji: All right I'm going next!

Chouji: THE HUMAN BOULDER!

Chouji becomes the ball and rolls himself down the aisle.

Chouji: Alright I got a strike!

Kiba: I'm gonna go next! Let's go Akamaru!

Akamaru: Arf!

Akamaru balances his doggy self on the bowling ball and rolls down the aisle, getting a strike. (A/N: Déjà vu? Isn't weird how they all keep getting strikes!?)

Shino: … (A/N: We'll take that as "I'm next")

Shino orders his favorite bugs Randy (his BFF) and Rosemary (Shino's wife) and Spider-man (Shino's son) to fly the ball down the aisle and get him a strike, which they did.

All of a sudden a random guy shows up

Random guy: Congratulations!!! You're our ten millionth strike winner! For that you win a week's supply of Raid!!!

Shino grabs the cans.

Shino screams like a fangirl (yes Shino screamed and he talked)

Shino: Never use that little death in a can!!!

Shino throws them to the ground, takes out a random flamethrower (don't ask where he got it, it was just there) and burns the cans and they explode.

Hinata: I-I guess I-I'll go n-n-next.

Hinata: Shugo Hakke Rokujyuuyonsho!

Hinata hits the ball many times with her charka beams and sends the ball flying, earning her a strike.

Naruto: That was AWESOME Hinata-chan!

Hinata: (Blushes) A-A-Arigato Na- Na- Naruto-kun. (A/N: Hooray for Hinata, my fav character!)

Neji: I'm going next.

Neji: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!

By the time Neji had gotten to sixty-four, the ball flew down the aisle, getting a strike.

Tenten: Great job Neji-kun! It's my turn now!

Tenten stabs the ball with a kunai, getting it stuck, then flinging it down the aisle, getting a strike.

Tenten: I never miss!

Neji: _Good job Tenten-chan._

Lee: NOW IT IS MY TURN TO SHOW MY YOUTHFULLNESS!!!!!!!!

Lee takes a 100 ton ball and sets it down

Lee: LEAF HURRICANE!!!!!

Lee hits the ball in the wrong direction and hits the manager in the back of the head and reflects to the alley getting a strike

Everyone: Holy…

Manager: WHO DID THAT!?!?!?

Lee: I DID MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!

Manager picks up Lee by the seat of his spandex suit

Manager: These guy's your buddies?

Lee: YES MY YOUTHFUL SUPERIOR!!

Manager kicks the boys out literally in the street by their butts, while he politely ushers the girls out

The Konoha 12 are now sitting on the very same curb again when Ino speaks up,

Ino: So… anyone for dodge ball?

Everyone gets evil grins on their faces…

**The End **

Review to ask us if you want us to make a sequel to this.

Curleyblue: Ja ne!

Boneyboy: Peace out!!


End file.
